


Training a Relationship

by JanustheGod



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanustheGod/pseuds/JanustheGod
Summary: A female martial arts teacher starts to work in Avengers team but there is a back story of her previous relationships about other members of Avengers. Somewhat funny somewhat romantic.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> She tried to keep herself from relationships for a very long time but at Clint's birthday party he came and ruined her plans.

Hello guys. Guess what? I'm in Avengers. Not like I'm one of them but you know, we know each other and I'm in the team actually. I'm a martial arts teacher assistant kind of a thing but I'm teaching self defense all of the avengers. Even Thor. Like, does he even need a defense? He's a god. Literally…

Anyway. I'm here because my non blood relative brother sent me here to observe. Yep, I'm spying. I think avengers have a lack of information gathering and they are very careless. But you'll ask, how did I come here, right? I'll explain it later. In the night maybe… Now I need to take care of Clint and Natasha. 

"What are you writing down like a maniac?" said Clint. 

"Oh well, it's nothing particularly."

"Particularly?"

"Yes, particularly…"

"Okay I'm not digging it. Today we'll do one on one."

"Why's that?" I stood up and put my notebook -diary- into my closet. Actually I threw it in and closed the door with my feet.

"Wow, calm down. What's the matter?" Clint sit on my bed and started to hump on it.

"What are you talking about? And leave my bed alone." I packed my stuff into my bag and took the bottle of water that always stood on my desk. Clint laid on bed and stretched. 

"I don't want to train today." He said while yawning. What's that? Is he on his period?

"Get up and grab your bag. I can't wait for you."

"Then do it alone." He said and turned to left and opened his sleeping mode.

"Hey hey! I said get up Clint! At least go to your bed." I was standing close to door and waiting for his body to move even a little bit. But he didn't do it as usual. 

"Is it about Natasha?" I asked and left my bag on the floor. I climbed the bed and poked him.

"Hey… Clint?" He was not moving or making any sound. 

"Are you dead?" I leaned and checked if he's breathing. 

"You are not." I said in a disappointed way. 

"Oh Jesus! You wish me to be dead. Really?" He said suddenly and sit on the bed. Then I poked him again and winked.

"It's about her isn't it?" I said with an annoying voice.

"What do you know ha? You're just… just…" He stopped brushing his nose with his fingers and peeked at me.

"How old are you?" He said.

"It doesn't matter that I'm old enough to know these things. Also I'm your trainer. So get up. We won't do anything with our bodies but we will find what is the matter with you. Okay?" I said and tapped on his back. Clint stretched his back with my touch and stood up. At last!

"Okay grab your bag. We are heading to-"

"But you said-"

"Yes. We will not train. But you should grab somethings. Because-" I said and stopped.

"Happy birthday!" said everyone in the building. Avengers I mean… They were standing at the door and Steve brought the cake to me. 

"Oh…"I said and turned to Clint. 

"Do you think she heard?" I whispered to him. Clint waved his head as a no and I looked at Natasha. She seemed normal.

"Oh, sorry." I suddenly went back to the cake standing before me and looked at Steve's bling bling eyes. Yes they were bling bling. I backed off and Steve gave the cake to Clint at last. 

"Thank you guys!" He said and blew out all of the candles. Three candles were there actually. I waited to hug him after Steve and wished him a healthy and a happy life. That's a thing I do in birthdays. He thanked me and winked. Then Natasha came and they were laughing when their eyes met. I mean, what's the thing between them? It's really nice. The word of nice can be described with their relationship I mean. Steve came next to me and talked lowering his voice.

"We heard the talk but don't worry. They are a team. So it won't-"

"What did she do?" I said i disbelief.

"Nothing. Smiled…"

"That is not nothing." I said and my voice was getting louder.

"Oh come on, why you think that they have some other thing than friendship?"

"I mean, If you watch them you can clearly see it. But sorry Captain, you are out of this century. So you can't understand even if you saw."

"Don't be mean. Love is love, everywhere and anywhere. Look at Tony and Pepper."

"What kind of a name is that…" I said in annoyance. Steve laughed and his eyes went somewhere else. Okay he was stripping Bucky with his eyes.

"Steve are you in love with Bucky?" I said.

"Lower your voice. What the heaven are you talking about?"

"So you can't say hell?" I said.

"Just, are you some sort of a love magician? Why are you trying to make people fall in love?"

"Um, sorry but my middle name is Cupid. So, deal with it." I said and grabbed the sun glasses from my desk and put them on.

"Uh, that's not even funny…" He said and started to look who's left to celebrate Clint's birthday.

"It's not funny but it is fun Captain. You might fall in love with that full metal jacket." I laughed and looked at Bucky.

"Well, I don't get what you said but I think you have your own fantasy world. I have no feelings for him as you say all the time. End of this whole conversation!" 

"So, I got my eyes on Bucky then." I said to piss off Steve and for a moment he got angry and I saw a little jealous on his face.

"You love him but not as a brother Steve, just admit it." He got more angrier and took me from my wrist while I was waving at Bucky. 

"Wow you really are jealous!" I said and laughed but as soon as we went out of the room he nailed me to the wall and put his face close to mine. 

"Oh easy buddy…" I said and turned my left to not to face him. Also he was like a bull and I feared that I might laugh again when I concentrate at his nose. But he held my jaw and turned my face to his. 

"I don't wanna hear anything about Bucky from you or anyone. Also, if you really like him that much, of course you can lay your fingers on him. But I don't think that he'll feel the same as you. And please, do not push me, because you have no idea what I can do when I'm angry." 

"Sp, can you leave my face alone?" I smiled.

"You are very annoying." He said and went to the room. Honestly, I was afraid at first but I am hundred percent sure that he is in love with Bucky. So let's do as he said, I'll lay my or someone's fingers on him and watch him get jealous. I'm a genius! Let's head to the room as nothing happened between me and Steve then! 

"Hello guys! Sorry, Steve tried to kiss me but you know, I'm a fighter and he had a bruise on his ass." I winked and laughed. 

"It's not funny." Steve said and looked at Bucky. Oh come on! You are so obvious that everybody know that you like him. 

"It was funny Steve and I also think you might do that some day." said Clint. 

"Yes, but I'm always protecting myself." 

"Well, you mean, your virginity." said Tony. Where the hell did you come from? He was not even invited. 

"Okay guys, cops are here." Natasha said and held me from my shoulders. 

"We need to talk." She whispered to me and we headed out of the building. I looked at her and she kept on walking until she found a luxurious place to have a coffee. 

"It's nice!" she said and sit on a chair with a view of the street. I also sit and looked at her. She smiled at me and then raised her hand. A waiter came like he was waiting for her call and took our orders. 

"Sooo?" I said at last. 

"Oh, we need to talk about Tony." 

"I thought it was Kevin." I googled around. 

"Hey, I'm serious! Keep your eyes on me!" 

"Okay." 

"So, when did you two speak?" 

"Umm, is that even a question?"

"Yes, tell me."

"Umm, when he called me ugly wench kind of a thing?"

"Really? He didn't even call you for an apology?" 

"Umm, well, not found." 

"Don't make fun of it. I am really speaking to you. I want you to tell me what you really think of?"

"Okay. What I really think of is the next season of-"

"That's why nobody can communicate with you even a second." She said and looked at the street. I waved my head and put my arm on the table.

"Look Nat, I'm not a rice bowl that you can find a little rock inside me. So don't keep on searching for it and just answer your heart. Do you love Clint?" 

"Where did this come from?" 

"It came from you. Both of you!" Natasha rolled her eyes and pointed her finger at me.

"Do not poke me! Also do not poke Steve. You are not a match maker or a cupid. You are a trainer. So what about you Bruce and Tony? Am I asking this? No!" 

"Okay okay. If I tell you, will you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you have feelings for Clint or another man or woman."

"Umm, for what reason should I?"

"Then I'm heading to the building. Thanks for the chat!" I stood up and turned my back.

"But Tony's in the house."

"So am I." I said and waved at her. When I came to the building I became more nervous than I thought. I actually didn't think about it but suddenly I felt that I shouldn't be here. But here I am, standing front of the Avengers building. 

"Oh you can do this. He is just a playful jerk. Also he's at the same age as your grandpa. Also he's somewhat charming? Nope! The one that's charming is you. Keep your head up and be like a snake." Okay the snake part… I'm also not getting it but, you got the point. I pushed the door and scanned my ID card. Then an elevator came and I jumped on it. I don't know why but I'm smiling for no reason. At the second floor which was way too far from mine, the door opened and a man with a white coat came in. 

"Hello." He said. 

"Hi." I said and turned my face to the wall. 

"Um, how are you doing?" He asked.

"Fine, you?"

"Also fine." He said and then a great quietness came.

"Actually…" He said and stopped. I slowly turned to him.

"I miss you. I know it is so wrong but I miss you. Those times that we laughed and shared memories… I even miss the last fight we did."

"Okay… What was it?"

"What?"

"The fight…"

"Oh, I was the one who's wrong."

"I'm not asking who was wrong, I'm just asking which fight was it?"

"Oh… When I thought you and Tony had a relationship. But not as a family member…"

"And?"

"And I got mad that you can also be like him. He's very reckless and he has no emotion."

"Well, he's reckless and selfish but he has emotions." 

"I didn't mean that, you know. He doesn't care about others, but I don't wanna talk about him again."

"Yes, me too." I said and the door opened. Tony was standing with a bastard smile on his face until he looked at me. He cleared his throat and looked at the floor than stepped inside. At the same time Bruce came out of the elevator and looked at Tony with some fury. Come on Bruce, even I'm not that angry with him. When Bruce went out Tony pressed the button to close the doors very quickly. Easy man… I'm here until the 27th floor. Please god don't let him speak with me. He cleared his throat again and then took a deep breath. He turned his head to me and sucked his lip and then exhaled. For a few second he watched me to make me look at him but I resisted for some proud related reason. Then he turned his head to his side and looked up. 

"How have you been?" He said with a fake positivity in his voice. I laughed at his unnecessary courage and cheekiness. 

"Better." I said and smiled with disbelief. Then he turned to me and got closer. I rolled my eyes and kept that smile on my face.

"I feel worse." He said and tried to look into my eyes.

"There's no point." I said and looked at the screen for which floor was I. It was 25.

"Good." I said to myself. Then Tony got angry and held my wrists. 

"What are you doing man?" I said with shock.

"You are happy that I'm hurt?" He said. 

"What?" 

"You said it's good and-"

"I said good because right now I'm going out and won't see your face." I said as I took my arms from his hands harshly. 

"W-wait!" he said and came out after me. 

"Are you a cat?" I looked at him for a second while I was walking to the saloon. 

"I prefer lion." He said. 

"Oopsies." I said and did that walk of mine. I mean feminine walk… like a catwalk… You got it right? 

"Can't we just tal-"

"Hello Thor!" I waved my hand and ran to hug him. He smiled and patted my back as we hugged. I reached to his ear because he is very tall and said,

"Please let me get rid of that asshole." He took his head away and then kissed my head.

"No worries, I got it." He said and lifted me up and kissed my cheek. Well, you got it Thor, really. 

"He stopped." Thor said as he put me down on my feet. I said thank you very quietly and he understood. 

"So darling, where have you been? I looked for you after the party." He said like he didn't see Tony all this time. But Tony cleared his throat again and extended his hand to Thor. 

"Hello." Tony said. Thor awkwardly waited for a time and then laughed. He hugged Tony and Tony was all grossed out about it. I laughed inside and looked at the scenery not to laugh. When Thor released him Tony was a little reddish and I cracked a smile out of my will. Tony looked at me and took a step forward but Thor suddenly became very serious and held Tony from his arm. 

"So, can we get a cup of coffee Tony?" Thor said smiling. Tony stopped looking into my eyes piercingly and nodded.

"Then go to the kitchen and make us coffee." Thor said while pointing himself and I. Well, he knows his game. I really wasn't expecting him to do such thing but it was very cool! Of course, Tony became more angrier and directly held my arm. 

"Hey!" Thor said and held Tony's arm. I feel like we were three musketeers and for some reason I wanted to say once for all. I was going to hit his face for once and he will never come again with that smile on his face. For a second I wanted to hit him very hard but closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was going to be very okay I knew. But I should say something that will make him go and think for years and then he would come back with the apology that I was waiting for. Uh, I am waiting for an apology... 

I took my arm from Tony's hand tried to hold myself away from crying. But my eyes were fulling with tears and for now I can hold them. I smiled in force and opened my mouth. 

"You've been gone for years. You directly went back to her after our... whatever you think about the thing we have lived and shared. But that is not a problem for me. You may fall in love with her and now... now you feel guilty." I stopped and took another deep breath. He opened his mouth but I pointed my finger at him to stop while I was still looking down at the tiles of the floor. Trying to focus on those lines and my mind was lost in the blackness of the floor. But I can see his face on those tiles. He was half way looking down. 

"Tony..." I said and shut my eyes. Held my head up and opened my mouth again.

"I was already exhausted when I saw your face for the first time today. Don't make me feel guilty for not forgiving you. There should be nothing between us. You know that too. Not even a goodbye." I said and opened my eyes. A teardrop went down on my cheek and I smiled with failure. Thor reached that teardrop and wiped it away. Then he held my head and hugged me. I could hear Tony was stepping back and then he was gone. At last... 

"Are you okay?" Thor asked with a trembling low voice. 

"I will be okay. But not now." I said and let out the cry that I kept for a long time. 


	2. Talk with Barnes

Hello everyone! Okay, yesterday was a disaster, but somewhat I sensed that Thor and I can be really good friends! Well, I hope like that but in this building everyone's crazy and they are not very stable-speaking from my experiences- and also they are just into fighting with each other. But for some reason they are very chill in these days and I'm the one who is the grumpy. I hope today won't be as bad as yesterday and at least I can do my own training this morning. So goodbye for now but I'll be writing when the day will end. I went out of my room and stretched my back. Bucky was running in the hall and then he ran backward, then stopped before me.

"You'll break your bones if you continue to stretch like that." he said. I looked at him with a smile of admiration and approval.

"So how can I stretch then Buckhito?"

"What?"

"You are the one who can't go outside for jogging and you tell me that I can break my bones ha?" I shook my head and looked at the hall.

"By the way, this is our hall, yours is upstairs Bucky."

"Whole building is ours. You talk really ridiculously."

"Oh, sorry for that…" I said and went to the kitchen. I pressed the button of kettle and took the milk from the refrigerator. While I was closing the door Bucky held it and opened it with my hand on it.

"Hey, you can be more nicer." I said and took my hand under his hand.

"Also, you can break the door with that metal thing you have…" I said and went to the cupboard to take my cup. He closed the refrigerator door harshly and opened the cupboard as I was trying to reach the kettle. He was behind me again and restricting my personal area with his presence. I coughed for him to back off but he pretended like he didn't get the signal. Then I crushed his body a little and as soon as my fingers touched to the kettle he took it very fast. I looked at him very pissed and got out of the kitchen. What's with him? When will he and Steve get into bad? This can solve everything between them and everyone who lives in this building.

"What are you thinking?" He said behind me and handed me my cup. I took it and sat on the couch. He sat next to me and asked the question again.

"You…" I said blankly. Because I was still thinking about tomorrow actually and couldn't bother myself for answering his questions in proper ways.

"what?" he sounded very shocked and then I realized what I've said.

"Oh not in that way… I was thinking about you and Steve. " I said honestly. He turned his body to me and put his cup on the ground. I mean there is a coffee table behind him. But this is Bucky…

"What about me and him that attracts you this much?" He became more serious suddenly and put his hand on the back of couch and I got startled because it was also my back. By the way, we have never talked this much with Bucky and that's why this situation is awkward for me. I turned to him and swallowed hard.

"Umm… Nothing particular?" As I said this he came a little closer.

"I know that you like Steve and if you want to have a private time with him I can just hang out with other guys more often." He smiled. What? I mean he is the least person that I can have interest in.

"What? No no no… You got it all wrong. I think you and Steve should have some very romantic private time to figure out what is your rela-"

"Oh, that thing again? We are old pals honey. Nothing more… So don't worry, I won't be a trouble with your romantic relationship with him and-"

"No! Really Bucky, are you joking or-"

"Why would I joke about an issue such intimate as this?" He was serious and I couldn't know what to say after that.

"But I don't have an interest in him as you say. He is my friend, like you and others."

"Mmm, so is Bruce your friend? or Tony? I mean I can see the way Bruce looks at you. Also I think Tony is not over you." Even he was into these issues… So I think everybody knows what I do in this building.

"What do you want me to say?" I said without an emotion. He chuckled and patted my shoulder.

"You play tough and hard to get maybe but it's all written all around you…" He held both of my shoulders and turned me to himself.

"I'll be honest and straight forward with you. Steve needs a relationship and I think you are the most suitable one for this. After his last experience he got really hurt like you. Also he always mentions about you… Not in that way but he just have something that he hides but he wants to let it out. I'm with him all the time so I can understand him even he can't understand himself. For my sake, can you grow an affection towards him?"

"Well…" I said and took a deep breath.

"What?" He said and left my shoulders.

"I can't do that Bucky. Also I know that you get all those things he says in a wrong way. I mean, I know somethings and I can sense if he had that kind of thing towards me." I laughed a little because even thinking about it was giving me chills.

"He's not this century's man." He said and leaned on his back. He stretched his arms and then got up.

"I guess I failed then…" He said and took his cup from the ground and took a sip while heading to the gate. I couldn't know but I felt some emotional thing that I should do or at least comfort him in a way that I'll take care of Steve. So I stood up and looked at him. He stopped and turned to me. I walked towards him and extended my hand.

"I'll try." I said and he smiled widely.

"Really?"

"Yes Bucky. Just shake my hand and we'll agree. But If I can't make it don't push me and don't make me feel guilt-" He suddenly hugged me with his empty hand and squeezed me.

"I think I'm dying Bucky…"

"Oh sorry…" He lightened his arm on me but didn't stop hugging me. My head was on his chest andI could feel his heart beat. It was that quiet I mean. Then he leaned down to my ear and whispered.

"Thank you…" It tickled my ear and I touched my ear.

"Sorry…" He said and allowed me to breathe. He took his arm off and took another sip from his coffee. I also took a sip from mine. Then I noticed that he was looking at me with some kind of unfamiliar emotion that I'm not used to see on his face. But it was close to thankfulness. I smiled and left my cup in the kitchen. When I turned to the gate he was standing there. [Looking at me with that same look on his face.](https://68.media.tumblr.com/73157660c97acecf05d5cc396346be75/tumblr_inline_ojwhlxCeLT1rthn9r_540.gif)  I swallowed again and cleaned my throat. 

"Okay then..." I said while passing before him. He made a pleasant sound that I can see that smile on his face even my back was turned to him. 

"Thank you again." He said and patted my head. I became more small he did that and couldn't know what to do. But somewhat I was feeling that we will be talking more often than before. Because he wanted to be like me. I mean, I am the one who is a match maker but he used his friendship card and I said okay. There's no other reason then that honestly. He took his hand of and lowered himself a little to look into my eyes. [He had that smile on his face and he had a childish but still so mature looking eyes directly looking at mine.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/5e/8f/d4/5e8fd41fc5f261ac471f664b1f7e7940.gif) I chuckled because I couldn't know how to response what he does all the time. His face turned into it normal serious look and he looked than after it. 

"Umm, Bucky..." I said and looked at the ceiling. 

"Yes?" He lifted his head and locked his eyes on me, I did the same. 

"Please don't expect anything." I brushed my feet right to left on the floor for several times. 

"Oh... I just want him to be happy." His cheeks got pinky and he looked around because he was embarrassed. It was obvious of course and trying to hiding was making it worse. Then I thought that maybe Bucky was the one who loved Steve and Steve is actually have no feelings for Bucky as Bucky has for Steve. I don't want to be that annoying person for a serious matter like this but I felt that I need to speak about this with Bucky. When I did or stated to that issue he was always [smiling or laughing like I was kidding about it ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/4840d6ccac986ed5d22d9bb50ce291f5/tumblr_inline_oi8zdy9Is21u861pr_500.gif)but he knew that I was serious. After the laughs he gets serious for no reason and then leaves. It always happened as this. 

"Bucky I... Do you have time today or tomorrow?"[  He seemed surprised and looked at my face like he heard it wrong.](http://i66.tinypic.com/8zi63b.jpg) 

"Oh no! I mean, if you are free I just wanted to talk you know. We can have a chat about this thing more throughly." I tried to make it sound more soft but I couldn't understand that I did it or not from his expression. After a few seconds he measured the things I said and then softened. 

"Of course. I am free two hours later. Actually I need to go right now because I lost a lot of time here." He waved bye to me and started running in the hall. Then he was out of sight. What did he mean like he lost a lot of time here? Am I some piece of shit here? Oh, I just can't understand these people. 

But, the problem is not this right now. What am I going to do about this Steve issue? I mean, he's a good friend but not even a friend man! Like... we don't have anything in common except living in the same floor of the same building and I am actually working for them. He can solve anything and he doesn't need my training but, he still comes to the lessons. Maybe he hopes that he can learn something at the end or he can have more intimate time with Bucky. Because they always get paired when there's a fight just one on one. I think he should try other opponents. Maybe this class I can pair everyone. It is a reasonable thing to do also. 

"Oh whatever..." I said to myself. I went out of the living room and went to the training floor. It was 9 o'clock almost and I had a few minutes to shower and get dressed for the lesson. At the end I wasn't the one who gets sweaty so I always shower before classes. I know it's an odd habit. As soon as I got into the women side of the lockers I took off my clothes and put my phone in the locker. I covered myself with the towel and went to the showers. In the road I saw some new trainees of Avengers and we had an awkward greeting ritual. They were kids actually for me but they were more serious than our Avengers. So I'm really looking forward to work with them actually. 

I got directly into the shower because I was really embarrassed after all of those people saw me in a piece of towel and I was hurrying with the fear of one of the Avengers members to see me. I can't take it before class. But I just have fifteen minutes at most and I just needed to hurry for everything. As soon as I was in the cabinet I took of my towel and turned the water on. After the shower I ran to the locker room and got dressed. I dried my hair and tied it up very tightly. I saw Natasha on my way to the saloon and she was quiet. 

"Well, why are you so quiet today?" I asked when we were near to the class. 

"I couldn't sleep well and I don't feel like I'm in the mood for training also." she said. Oh, then why did you come? 

"You can go if you want. This is not mandatory after all."  I said with a forced smile. 

"Yeah but today nobody's coming so that's why I came." she said and I got a little mad. Really... I am the youngest among them and there was just three times that all of them came, excluding Thor, Bruce and that prick of course. I did my classes mostly with Clint and Natasha. Sometimes new trainees came to watch it and there was a girl actually who was very quick to learn anything I showed to Avengers. Actually I was almost like a personal trainer but yeah... 

"Oh okay." I said and felt upset. 

"No, I mean I came here and of course I want to practice and-"

"Actually, I'm not in the mood like you Nat. So you can have a day off. Because I'll do that." I said with a sad voice. But it was out of my will. 

"Are you sure?" She sounded worried.

"Yes, of course. I mean it." I said and faked a smile. She got it of course but she said okay and went. I ran to my room after that and threw myself onto the bed. I was thinking all of those things they said before. The first time I came here. I was actually unnecessary here. I was training just 4 people here and none of them really wants to be in the class. I can see it. Maybe if I leave it will be the best for all.  

 


End file.
